


Can't We go Back?

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miracles intend to happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't We go Back?

The memories, you face even that slightly tingle of your smell still hunted my future. I blink the pouring drops away from my eyes, letting the rain soak my hair and I became numbed and I search for your face in this never ending maze.

'Jin'

I shivered, notice some local people looking at me a bit skeptic, the chills like needles against my paleness of my skin and the feeling of having the world upon my shoulders: tons of work still afoot in this time of the year.

The spirit of Christmas.

Christmas carols singing in the deeps of night.

My mom was worried, his oldest brother was worried, I faked a smile for my band mates and even My niece was worried and wonders if Uncle-kazu could come home during xmas.

But where’s the spirit when you aren’t near?   

The door closed behind me, no wagging tails to greet me when work was upon my shoulders and thanks to mothers nagging I gave in.

My reflection scares me, the bags underneath my eyes, I’m tired and I miss your nagging voice and your poking finger – telling me to sleep.

I'm already looking forward to the next year’s work, but you aren’t there, your gentle touch isn’t there, your words aren’t there.

And I wonder when we became like this – strangers.

A last dance before a last goodbye.

My winter boots warmed my feet and when I am about to reach the door knob the sound of a door bell went through the apartment and my heart jumped a beat as I open the door. 

‘Giniro kirameku machi ame ga yuki ni kawatta  
yumeiro mabushii mirai miteta anohi no Christmas’

Warm brown eyes met mine.

“I’m sorry…” You say and that’s all I need.

You ask for a last dance and for one last chance.

I curl my fingers around a piece of cotton garment and tugged you down towards a soft warm kiss to seal a miracle spirit of Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Marry X mas Everyone


End file.
